


Not An Ordinary Day

by EternalElegy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kemonomimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElegy/pseuds/EternalElegy
Summary: Nagisa, being away from Ibara for two weeks, was extremely excited at being able to see him. He was met with quite the surprise.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Not An Ordinary Day

Nagisa couldn’t help the bounce in his step as he made his way over to Ibara’s office, like he really was a child instead of a productive member of society and the leader of one of the most powerful idols in ES. He hadn’t seen Ibara in two weeks for work-related reasons, not even for practice or for Eden’s scheduled lunches, and it reached a point where even just a speck of fuchsia was enough to catch his attention, only for him to be severely disappointed to find out that it was, indeed, not Ibara’s hair. This time, to commemorate their meeting, Nagisa had bought pudding from a shop recommended by Hiyori. It was going to be the perfect meeting, like the reunion of two lovers who had been separated for a millennium, and Nagisa could only hope that Ibara was just as excited as he was.

He saw the label on the door, detailing Ibara’s full name and position within CosPro. He let himself, unable to wait any longer.   
“A-ah, Your Excellency! Welcome, I’m so glad to see you again! Please, take a seat!” Ibara rose at lightning pace from his seat, gesturing at the chair on the opposite side of his desk.   
“... I’m happy to see you too.” If Nagisa wasn’t smiling already, he sure was now. Just seeing that familiar face again was already warming him up more than the heater in the office, and he made his way to the seat as fast as possible, setting down the plastic bag containing the pudding on the desk. “... I bought a present for you.”   
“Oh, I’m so grateful! There was no need for you to go all the way to buy me something… in fact, I have returned the favour!” Ibara pulled out a book from a drawer, sliding it across the table towards Nagisa. “A new book! I hope it is to your liking.”

Nagisa took a look at the object being offered to him.   
“... Thank you, Ibara. Ah, is that the special outfit that Anzu-san made for you?”    
“Yes!”   
“... Why are you wearing it?”   
“I remembered that she made this outfit with love and care, and I couldn’t help but want to wear it!”   
“... There is no need to wear a hat indoors, though?”   
“That is indeed the case! However, this hat is quite comfortable, so I decided to leave it on!”

Ibara was beaming the whole time, but his shoulders were strangely stiff.   
“... Ibara. Are you hiding something?”   
“No! Not at all! Actually, I would like to see what you have brought-”   
“... Your hat moved a little just now, even though your head didn’t move.”   
“Are you sure you’re not just seeing things, Your Excellency? Have you been sleeping well lately?”   
“... It just moved again.”   
“Please answer my question, it is of utmost importance that-”

Nagisa reached over the table and swung his hand at the hat. He successfully knocked it off Ibara’s head before he could react, revealing…   
“... Ah.”   
“T-this is… I wish I had an explanation for this strange occurrence, but I do not!” Ibara put his hands up.   
“... It looks very cute on you. When did you buy them?”   
“I didn’t buy them, they’re real! And I’m not cute!”   
“... Real? Are you sure?   
“Yes!”

Just to prove the point, Ibara’s fluffy, fuchsia cat ears twitched. Nagisa brushed one of the ears with his hand, causing Ibara to recoil.   
“Please don’t touch the inside of the ears, they’re sensitive!”   
“... Does that mean that I can touch the outside?”   
“No! I’d appreciate it if you could drop the topic!” Ibara got up from his desk to pick up the hat, but somehow Nagisa beat him to it, grabbing it off the ground as Ibara swiped at it. He was unsuccessful in snatching it off Nagisa.   
“Can you return the hat, Your Excellency? I need to cover up the ears.”   
“... No. I want to see them.”    
“Fine, but I will need the hat back when you leave!” Ibara huffed.   
“... Okay.” 

Ibara turned to return to his desk, but Nagisa eyed something else that should not be there on a regular human.   
“... Is that a tail?”   
“You must be hallucinating!”    
“... May I touch it?”   
“No!”

Finally, they resumed their seats.    
“Ah, that’s right, you gave me a gift! Allow me to indulge in it~” The way Ibara lit up as he realised that he had been served pudding, and then that expression of bliss that he wore as he downed the dessert… Nagisa wished dearly that he could capture this moment. It was all so unbearably adorable that he honestly thought his life was in danger. When Ibara was finished eating, Nagisa did what he thought was the best action possible for this situation: reach over and attempt to pet Ibara like the pet he was.   
“Your Excellency! Please do not pet me!” Contrary to Ibara’s words, his ears flattened out to the sides, giving Nagisa’s hand more space to settle on Ibara’s head. Nagisa missed the times when he could just run his hand through Ibara’s hair in the privacy of the Adam office, and now he could indulge in this as much as he wanted in Ibara’s office, with the added bonus of a fluffy set of ears.

It turned out that those cat ears and tail weren’t just for show. Ibara ran his mouth about how he wasn’t supposed to be petted, or about how receiving such intimacy was inappropriate, or about how he wasn’t enjoying this at all and he would prefer for it to stop, but his eyes drooped and he began to lean forward as Nagisa stroked his head. Eventually, his eyes were completely closed and his head was lowered, and Nagisa swore he heard Ibara purr in satisfaction as he continued, occasionally brushing his fingertips on the back of his cat ears. Ibara was even leaning into the touch. 

It was all too much. Nagisa had always wanted a pet, and Ibara never let him, and now Ibara was the pet. He was determined to get to the bottom of how this all happened and if he could make this transformation permanent.

Ibara's head fell for a moment, but he managed to catch himself before his face planted into the desk.   
“I’m terribly sorry! I fell asleep momentarily!”    
“... It’s okay, Ibara. You’ve been working hard. Why don’t you take a nap? You won’t be productive if you’re tired.”

No resistance. Ibara wordlessly took off the coat of his outfit and hung it up on the back of his chair.   
“Your Excellency, there is not enough space for me to lie down if you sit on the couch.”    
“... You can rest your head on my thighs.”    
“Having a constant pressure on your legs is not good!”    
“... It’s okay. If it gets uncomfortable, I can wake you up.”   
“Please wake me up after ten minutes!” 

Nagisa couldn’t be happier at the fact that Ibara went along with his idea. Being the one in power certainly felt good.

The room had been sufficiently heated enough that a blanket wasn’t necessary, and soon, Ibara was lying on his side, his tail resting over his legs. Nagisa looked down at Ibara’s cute face and immediately got to work, stroking Ibara’s hair at a calming, consistent rhythm. Ibara’s breathing became a bit heavy and regular almost immediately. That sleeping expression was so cute, cute, cute, cute that Nagisa really didn’t want to read the new book Ibara gave him, nor was he intent on waking Ibara up after ten minutes like he had been instructed. 

Some time passed. 

The door opened. Hiyori and Jun appeared in the room. They looked at Nagisa. Then Ibara’s ears. Then Ibara’s tail. Then back at Nagisa. Nagisa looked back at the Eve duo.

This was definitely not an ordinary day.

**Author's Note:**

> nya.


End file.
